Atlantis
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: The city of Atlantis was destroyed millions of years ago, no one survived. Right? Severitus later on. Chapter 2 added.
1. Prologue

Atlantis Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Prologue to Atlantis.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters and I do not use them for profit. *****  
  
In a time of property a kingdom stood upon the great seas of the world. It's towering buildings and majestic palace. This kingdom was ruled by the King and Queen, who had powers so great that they surpassed those of any other living creature. They ruled over their people with kindness. The people were educated, and has the knowledge of the people grew into inventing new technology, so too did the kingdoms borders.  
  
They royal family was blessed with a son, they called Houyoku. As the years went by, young Houyoku grew but the prosperity was not meant to last. The Seers of this time could see that a catastrophe would soon come and all in the kingdom would be lost. The King and Queen, in hopes that the magical creatures of their time might survive along with their son, took the nine statues that was the symbol of the council and sacrificed the magic of one royal family member as well as some of their own.  
  
In the ninth statue, they put the rest of their magic, but before doing so they called upon the magic of the Silver Unicorn. They asked him to take their son's essence and soul and have it be reborn in the future. The Silver Unicorn, owed the royal family a favor from when they saved his life, agreed.  
  
And then with the suns last golden rays, the great waters rose up and crashed down upon the city. All but the magical creatures who were placed in a great underground valley, died. The nine statues that the royal family made had been placed strategically around the planet in underground valleys, so not just the magical creatures near where they lived survived.  
  
But that was still the end of Atlantis. . . . or is it?  
  
*****  
  
Review please. I really hope you like. 


	2. Chapter 1

Atlantis Chapter1  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply *****  
  
Starts out in Harry's fifth year, everything that happened in the first four books did happen. It starts out at the train station.  
  
*****  
  
"Mione. over here!" Shouted Ron to one of his best friends. They were at platform nine and three quarters, waiting for their other best friend.  
  
"Hi Ron. How was your summer?" She asked giving her red haired friend a hug.  
  
"The usual. And yours?"  
  
"Well, my parents and I went to America. The witches and wizards over there are nothing like us. They wear muggle clothing under their robes. It was a . ."  
  
"Learning experience." Said someone behind Hermione and Ron. The two turned around and what they saw surprised them. A tall black haired boy around their age, with emerald green eyes stood there.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yep. How are you two?" Asked Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"You've changed Harry." Ron said.  
  
At the end of their forth year, Harry had been short almost scrawny looking and had haunted, dull eyes. Now he was taller and tanner. His eyes had a look of knowing more than what he should know or have experienced. His hair was also longer.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ron." Harry said amusement showing on his face.  
  
"Oh sorry. How was your summer?" Ron said his face turning red in embarrassment.  
  
"The usual. Thanks for the book, Mione. and the food Ron."  
  
"I hoped you like it. We better get on the train, its due to leave in ten minutes." The trio boarded the train and found an empty compartment. After putting their trunks away they started talking about how their summers went, (well Ron and Hermione did anyway). Soon the snack cart came buy and along with it came the expected run-in with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Carrot top, Mudblood, and Scarface." Draco said as he stood in the doorway to their compartment. Ron (as expected) got angry and was ready to exchange blows, Hermione just sat where she was and glared at Malfoy. They could hear his two dunderheaded bodyguards laughing just outside the compartment.  
  
"You really need to come up with new names, those are getting old." Harry said calmly.  
  
"What, would you rather I call you Potty. That could be arranged."  
  
"No. I'd like you to leave before I lose what little patients I have." Harry stood up and looked Malfoy square in the eyes. Ron and Hermione were surprised at how calm he looked.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Why, would you like it to be one?"  
  
"You do know that I could take points from you Gryffindorks? I've been made prefect." Malfoy said hoping to make Harry back down.  
  
"Did you have your father buy the whole entire Slytherin Quidditch team Firebolts, to get you that position?" Malfoy was getting pissed, not only was Potter not getting angry at him, but he kept answering his questions with questions. Before he could answer, Harry continued. "I, unlike you, earned my way into getting that position. As did Hermione, Ron, and Neville." Hermione looked over at Ron.  
  
"You were made a prefect and you didn't tell me?" Hermione said surprise tingeing her voice.  
  
"Sorry Mione. it slipped my mind." Ron said. Draco, after hearing that the Gryffindor trio were all prefects, paled and made a hasty retreat along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Harry, how'd you know that Neville, Hermione and I were made prefects?" Ron asked as Harry reclaimed his seat.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me in my letter." He said fingering a necklace that he pulled out from under his shirt.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked when she noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Wha. . ." He asked, he'd been thinking and hadn't heard her.  
  
"That, what is it?" She said pointing to the necklace.  
  
"Oh, it's a necklace that I got on my birthday." He said showing them. The necklace was amazing, it was a silver unicorn head with sapphire blue eyes. The chain it was on was also silver but the links looked like phoenix feathers.  
  
"It's beautiful. Who gave it to you?" Ron looked at the necklace. "It looks brand new, but I've never seen any thing like it before."  
  
"She's right. I've never heard or seen a necklace that has a silver unicorn head."  
  
"Well, it came by a school owl, with Dumbledore's letter."  
  
"So Dumbledore gave it to you?" Ron said. All three thought it over.  
  
"But, why would Dumbledore give me a birthday present?" Harry asked at last. The other two remained silent. Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"We better get ready, we're almost there." Hermione grabbed her school robes out of her trunk and went to the girl's lavatory. The two boys quickly changed in the compartment and were talking about quidditch when she returned.  
  
"I tell you Harry, you'll be captain."  
  
"I don't think so. I'm the youngest on the team."  
  
"Ya, but all but you and the new keeper will be graduating this year. So you'd be captain next year anyway."  
  
"He's right Harry." Hermione said making her presence known.  
  
"I still don't think so."  
  
***** As the trio got off the train they heard a gruff voice calling out.  
  
" 'arry, 'ermione, Ron. How was your summer?"  
  
"It was ok."  
  
"That's good. Gotta go take the first years to the boats." Hagrid them started shouting for the first years. The trio climbed into one of the carriages. In the distant lumbed a magnificent castle. ***** TBC. . .  
  
Please Review.  
  
Hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the other chapters for this story. Any questions email me. 


End file.
